


Help From a Moirail

by Trio



Series: In which I pair Nepeta with everyone [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trio/pseuds/Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is feeling depressed.  Nepeta doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help From a Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> (I couldn't decide whether this is "Mature" or "Explicit" so I went with "Explicit" just to be safe. No there isn't any sex, if that's what you're looking for.)
> 
> I requested something like this on the Homesmut Livejournal, but quickly realized that it probably wouldn't get picked for anything.
> 
> So I decided to fill my own request as my first foray into the fathoms of fan fiction. Don't expect a masterpiece.
> 
> For this to make sense you need to assume that troll organs function largely similar to, but not the same as, human organs. And that they mature much faster (which would sort of make sense anyway).

**> Nepeta: Enter**

In a blinding flash, you and your hive are transported from its purgatory in the Medium to your destination planet.  Cautiously, you peer out of the mouth of the cave and into a vast expanse of white.  Hills of glistening white granules, topped with enormous ceramic works painted with designs of a decidedly feline persuasion.  The sky is a vivid yellow, blending into deep orange along the horizon.  Your eyes widen a little.

You leap out of your hive-in-a-cave and pounce into the waves of powder.  It gives way easily, spraying all around and into the air.  Some of it lands in your hair, some on your clothes, and some goes right into your mouth.  You splutter for a second, but quickly recognize the taste.  It's sugar.

It's all sugar.

You are in a land of sugar.

A big goofy smile spreads across your face.  Everything around you is made of sweet, tasty sugar  You couldn't possibly imagine what to do with it all.

(Yes you could.)

This is, after all, the Land Of Little Cubes And Tea.  Its abbreviation strikes you as funny, though you are quite sure it does not actually mean anything.  At least, not to you.

You spot some movement out of the corner of your eye.  Something large is dragging itself across the hills in the distance.  It does not seem to care how badly it disturbs the droves of delicious tundra.

You will not stand for this.

Your claws extend from their glove sheaths, and you lightly race across the plain, your small feet making a muffled pitter-pattering sound.

You will not stand for this at all.

 

 **> Equius: Enter gate**

You jump through the gate with little difficulty, due to your ridiculous strength.

You wonder which land is next for all of a second until you come whizzing out of the exit gate and into a pile of something.  Something very bright and grainy.  You pick yourself up and look around.  This place sure is bright.  Certainly quite a contrast to the comparatively dreary atmosphere of the last land.  The sounds of a distant scuffle reach your ears.  Who could that be?  You decide to investigate.

 

 **> Nepeta: Decapitate**

You proceed to remove the beast's dual heads from their perch atop its shoulders.  That wasn't too difficult.  Now it won't disturb the precious, scrumptious layers of sugar.  And look at all of that grist.

You hear something behind you.  Slowly you turn your head.  There stands a lanky figure, skin grey and clothes black.  His hair drapes down past his neck.

Oh my god, you think, it's really him.

 

 **> Nepeta: Pouncegreet**

EQUIUUUUUUS!!! :33

 

 **> Equius: Get pouncegreeted**

Oh fiddlesticks.

You land on your back and skid across the soft ground, which cushions the impact slightly.  It doesn't matter, though.  You're strong enough to take it.  Little cubes fly everywhere.  For a moment you stare up at the beaming face above you, eyes glistening, lips pulled back in a grin of sheer joy.  She's making a soft purring sound.

You clear your throat.  Snapping out of her trance, she hops off.

"What happened to Aradia?" she quips, before you have a chance to get up.

You reply, grumbling something about her just disappearing.  Ugh these grains are all over you and in your hair.  If you start sweating now there's no telling how sticky you'll get.  You immediately wipe that particular turn of phrase from your mind as you realize its connotations.

Oh great, someone's pestering you.  You heave yourself to your feet and wave Nepeta away.  Now isn't really a good time.

 

 **> Nepeta: Wait**

Your moirail indicates to you in the language of exasperated hand-wave pantomime that he has pressing issues to take care of that he does not particularly feel like taking care of.  You understand completely.  You're very good at this sort of thing.  It is what makes you such a good shipper, after all.  None of your friends could ever hope to defeat you in a ship-off.  You are simply the best there is.  You patiently wait for him to finish his business.

 

 **> Nepeta: Continue waiting**

You hate waiting you hate waiting you hate waiting you hate waiting you hate waiting.

 

 **> Equius: Conclude business**

You suddenly find yourself banned from Karkat's rant-soaked memo.  You sigh.  It did not help things.  You have had a particularly rough day.  So many conflicting events and feelings.  You need a break.

You sit down right where you are, landing hard on the ground.  You sigh again.

 

 **> Nepeta: Approach moirail**

From your perch atop a small mound nearby, you look over.  You begin to crawl towards the troll sitting dejectedly on the ground next to you.

"Equius?" you murmur, peering beneath his bangs.  He is cupping his face in his hands.  He also appears to be shaking slightly.

"Equius?"

 

 **> Equius: Answer**

"Damn it, Nepeta!" you shout suddenly, plunging your fists into the ground.  She recoils, shocked at your outburst.  A look of fear flits across her face.  Oh dear, you must rectify this most improper conduct at once.

"I apologize for my profanity," you say, letting your head hang, "and I apologize for startling you."

She timidly places a gloved hand on the ground next to you, drawing close.

"Are you okay?"  The fear on her face is gone, replaced by concern.

Your answer is hushed, a whisper too low to hear.

Nepeta cocks here head to the side.  "Are you okay?"

"No."  Hearing the word startles you, even more so the fact that it came out of your mouth.

 

 **> Nepeta: Confer with moirail**

You are very concerned.  As Equius' moirail, you do not remember him being upset like this before.  Or really him being upset at all, aside from being slightly annoyed at times.  This cannot be good.

"Why?" you ask, not quite sure how to proceed.  Your relationship skills are completely falling through.

He rests his head on his hands again.  He doesn't want to talk about it.  But he is your moirail, and darned if you aren't going to get to the bottom of this.  You whine slightly and drape ourself over his back, you chin resting on his head.

"Tell me, Equius," you say, your voice edged with a slight whine.  You feel his response as he gently shakes his head.

"Pleeease?" you begin to beg, "Pretty please?"  You grab a handful of cubes from the ground and crumble them so they shower down in front of him.  "With sugar on top?"

He shakes his head again.  Rats.

"But Equiuuuus, I'm your meowrail.  It's my job to ask."  The whine in your voice strengthens, and you begin to pout in the most adorable manner you can.  Oh wait, he can't see your face.  You scramble off his back and plop down in front of him instead.  Then you begin to pout in the most adorable manner you can.  But Equius isn't looking up.

You reach out a hand and slowly lift his head until you're face-to-face.

 

 **> Equius: Give in**

Why does she always have to be so cute?  It's almost sickening the degree of control someone so low on the hemospectrum can exert over you.  You sigh again.  You suppose talking couldn't hurt.

"This has not been a good day," you whisper.  Nepeta nods slowly in understanding.  "So much has happened."

"I know," she says, "but it isn't all bad.  I mean, this is sort of fun.  Adventuring and stuff."  She smiles.  It looks more than a bit forced.

"That is not what I meant," you reply.  "We are the last of our race.  Our planet has been razed.  We are the only twelve left.  I do not like these new lands.  I was comfortable in my own block.  I was comfortable in my own life.  I miss it, Nepeta.  I miss my robots.  I miss my art."  You let your head fall again.  "I miss Aurthour."

"Who?" Nepeta asks quizzically.

"My lusus.  He was very caring.  He was more like a butler, truthfully."  You remember that you probably haven't mentioned him by name before.

"Oh, right," she says, "What happened to him?"  You pause for several seconds before replying.

"He died."

Nepeta's smile is completely gone.  It is replaced with a look of sadness.

"He did not deserve his fate," you continue, "He treated me as well as any lusus could.  He would always bring me anything I requested.  A bow, a tool, a machine part.  And I would almost always break them accidentally.  But he did not care.  Every time it was the same, but he never stopped."  You stand up.  "And any time I would try to thank him, he would end up hurt.  As strong as he was, I would end up hurting him."  You begin to pace.  "He spent his time catering to my every need, and I could not repay any of it." Your voice is becoming louder, and you are starting to sweat.  "He took care of me, and all I could do was hurt him!  He would give me his own lusus milk, and I would just break the glass and bruise him!"  You are almost shouting now.  "It is not fair!  Why did he have to die?"

"Equius…"

You whirl around, glaring, jagged teeth bared.  Nepeta is huddled on the ground, eyes wide.  She is shaking slightly.

You fall to your hands and knees.

"I am sorry, Nepeta," you say.

"It's okay."  She crawls over to you and nuzzles your head.  "That's why I'm here."

"I… I just wish… I could see his face again.  Hear his voice again.  Taste his milk again.  I almost want to be able to hurt him again.  This is all so perverse and wrong."

"I know how you feel."  Nepeta sits down next to you.  "I lost my lusus too.  Pounce de Leon.  But she was my best friend, not my butler."  She lets out a chuckle that barely disguises a quiet sob.  It is her turn to hang her head in her hands.

"Nepeta, I am sorry to hear that."  You want to reach out to her, but you can't.

"We would go out adventuring and questing and hunting together.  It was all so much fun.  I really miss her too."  She sniffles a little bit.

You should not feel such pity for a troll in such a low caste.  But you do.  You are not sure whether to hate that or not.

Nepeta slowly lifts her head up and looks in your eyes, hidden behind the cracked lenses of your shades.

"Equius, I'm your meowrail.  And that means it's my job to cheer you up, right?"

"I do not think that is quite how it works-" you begin, but stop at the exasperated expression on her face.  You sigh.  "Proceed."

"Well, you were saying you miss Aurthour, and that he used to bring you stuff and give you milk and stuff, right?"

"Yes, that is what I said."  You are unsure about the nervous edge her voice is getting.

"Well, I can't really bring you anything.  So I was thinking… maybe I could…" she begins fidgeting, "…give you some of my milk?"

What.

You fall face-first onto the ground.

 

 **> Nepeta: Assist**

You let out a squeak as Equius does a faceplant on the ground.  You grab his arm and begin to haul him up.  He's spluttering a hundred half-completed thoughts all at once.

"… inconceivable for someone of- this relationship is not meant- to suggest such a thing…"

Boy he sure is sweaty.  And sticky, now that he's covered in sugar.  He begins hastily brushing himself off, still stammering.

"Equius…"

"… I understand you want to make me feel better, but it is not within our bounds as moirails to commit such an act!"

"It's entirely within our bounds!  That was the entire point!"  You furrow your brow.  "It's not like I'm not old enough!"

"I know, Nepeta, but to be that close?  I could hurt you, or worse!  I will not tolerate it!"

Interesting.  His objections are over your safety, not what you proposed.  There is no way you are not going to use that to your advantage.

"I can do it myself, you won't have to lift a finger!"  Instead of retorting, he just turns away.

Oh it is on.

"Equiuuuus!" you say in the whiniest voice you can.  He doesn't turn.  "Equiuuuuuuus!"

You see his shoulders droop, and he begins to turn.

 

 **> Equius: Turn**

"What is it, Nep-" you are cut short by the full force of a pounce and thrown to the ground for a second time, Nepeta once more on top of you.  Only this time she's glaring.

"Nepeta, get off me."  She doesn't budge.  "I said get off me.  That is an order."  She still does not budge, nor does she break her glare.  "I am going to count to three.  One…"  Her only response is to mover her head closer, narrowing her eyes.  "Two…"  She bares her teeth and hisses slightly.  She means it.  You are about to say one but it dies before it even reaches your throat.  Your whole body goes limp.

"Very well then," you say up to her, "we will do it your way."

For a second her expression remains unchanged, then it softens and she lets out a purr.

"I purromise this will work out!" she says, sitting up on your chest.  She begins to shed her coat.  You open your mouth to say something, but you forget what it was so you close it again.

 

 **> Nepeta: Undress**

You toss your green coat onto the ground, all the while staring down at the troll in front of you.  Your confidence is waning somewhat now that you're actually down to it.  But Equius is your moirail, he won't judge you.  At least you hope he won't.  You take a deep breath and grab the bottom of your shirt.  Here goes nothing. You lift it up and over your head.

 

 **> Equius: Stare**

Your eyes widen behind their lenses as Nepeta's shirt lifts to reveal her rather small breasts.  Barely more than mounds on her lean chest, they sway slightly as she throws her shirt on top of her coat.  A little below their center, her olive green nipples stand out against the grey skin that surrounds them.  She also removes her hat, shaking her hair down.  More motion, and more slight jiggling.  Goodness, she looks amazing.

She sees your blank face and mouth agape and shrinks back slightly, fidgeting nervously.  Her shoulders begin to curl around her front in embarrassment, her arms moving to cover her exposed chest.

"No-" you begin, catching yourself.  But she heard, and she's straightening back out, confidence written on her face.  Your mind races with all sorts of inappropriate thoughts.  You try to suppress them.  This is not an easy feat, due to the fact that your moirail is topless and sitting on top of you.  You completely fail, and the thoughts plow through your head all at once.  It's so wrong.  She's not your matesprit.  But she wants to make you happier, and darned if you aren't going to let her.

You use mild profanity and don't even care.

 

 **> Nepeta: Proceed**

You had been unsure at first, but the look on Equius' face said it all.  He did judge you after all.  But he judged positively, and that gave you even more confidence.

You place your knees on either side of his prone body and inch your way up his chest until you are in what you guess to be a good position.

"Open your mouth," you say.

"Is that an order?" Equius looks up at you, sweating furiously.

"No."

He complies anyway, even attempting to hide his broken teeth behind his lips.

You grab one of your breasts and lower your body down over his face.  Using your hand, you guide your nipple into his awaiting mouth.  He begins to close it before a warning hiss from you reminds him not to.  He opens it wide again.

You begin to massage your breast, squeezing it from base to tip to get the milk flowing.  Trolls' breasts extend partway into their bodies, so the small exterior poses no problem.  You can feel it working as Equius blushes in anticipation.

 

 **> Equius: Anticipate**

You had never thought you'd be in a situation like this.  Yet here you are, laying on the ground, your mouth wrapped around your moirail's nipple as she begins the process of lactation.

You are very glad that there is no one around to see or hear this, and that no one will ever know it happened.  That would be crushing, and most certainly lead to societal rejection.  You are so caught up in the moment that you forget society doesn't exist anymore.

You feel something drip into your mouth.  You look up to see Nepeta still squeezing her breast.  Is it working?  You run your tongue around your mouth and, sure enough, you taste something.  It has a flavor almost exactly like lusus milk.  The memories begin to come back.

 

 **> Nepeta: Lactate**

Oh it is definitely working now.  You can feel the milk dripping, increasing to a thin but steady flow.  You back off slightly, freeing up his mouth to let him gulp it down.  Equius' chest heaves as his breathing speeds up, rocking you back and forth.  His mouth opens again, his lips begging.  You reinsert your nipple and resume squeezing, more milk flowing.

You repeat this sequence of feeding and swallowing a few times, before you decide to switch.  Straightening up, you grab your other breast and start to massage it.  Equius is straining now, impatient for more.  You oblige him.

You slowly become aware that his chest's constant bucking has aroused you slightly.  You can feel a slight dampness down in your nook.  You feel a bit of shame in that, because this was not meant to be a sexual favor, though Equius seems a little more than a little bit aroused by it.  Oh well, you'll just have to muscle through it.

That's when Equius licks your nipple.  His tongue drags across it as you squeeze, sending a shiver through your body.  You hold your eyes shut for a second.  He's not making this easy.

He licks again, harder.  You scrunch your eyes shut again.  This time it hurt a little.  You hope he doesn't plan on continuing.

"Equius, I…" you begin.

His tongue hits your nipple a third time, with far too much force.  You let out a yelp and sit bolt upright, clutching your breast. You fall off the side of his chest, landing on the powdery ground.

 

 **> Equius: Cease**

"Nepeta!" you cry as she falls over.  You heave yourself up and crawl over to her.  She's on her side, whimpering slightly.

"Are you…" you begin, and she lifts her hand to reveal a bruise forming around her nipple.  You blanch.  This is the kind of thing you were afraid of.  "Nepeta, I… I am sorry, I could not… I lost control.  I did not…"

"I know," she says, cutting you off.  She's calming down a bit but is obviously still in pain.  The bruise is darkening.

You hate yourself.

You hate your ridiculous, uncontrollable strength.  You hate your disgusting, impure urges.  You hate your perspiration problem.  You hate feeling sorry for a lowblood.  Even more than that you hate that you were the one to hurt her in the first place.

"It's okay."

Your face must've shown what you were feeling, because Nepeta has placed her hand on yours and is doing her best to smile.  "Did it help any?"

Her question strikes you as odd until you remember what you were just doing and why.

"Yes," you say, "it did."  She smiles again, with happiness behind it this time.

"Then I think it was worth it."  She grabs your arm and uses it to pull herself up.  She brushes herself off.

"Does it still hurt?" you ask, concerned.

"It stings a bit, but it doesn't hurt so much anymore.  I think it just took me by surprise."  She grabs her shirt off the ground and pulls it on, wincing as the fabric rubs the bruised skin.  She dons her overcoat and picks up her hat.  "But I think we have stuff to do.  We should probably go."

"Yes," you reply, rising to your feet, "I think that would be best."

Nepeta scampers up a nearby hill.  She is a good moirail, always looking out for you and helping you.  Even if she is a lowblood.  You berate yourself for a second for thinking like that.

"Nepeta!" you yell to her.  She zooms back to your side.

"What is it, Equius?"  You rub your neck nervously.

"Thank you."

She stands there for a second, then grins and throws her arms around you in a hug.  You notice that her chest is pressing into you rather hard and become concerned again.

"Are you-" you begin, but she silences you with a quick "Shh!" before continuing the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, that was much shorter than I wanted it to be.


End file.
